Voldemort doit mourir
by Lolielo4
Summary: Une comédie dramione "Dans un monde post-apocalyptique où Lord Voldemort a pris le pouvoir. Le monde sorcier est soumis à son bon-vouloir et les Sang-De-Bourbe vivent caché. Tous ? Nonnn… Un village…heu… Un groupe d'irréductible, l'Ordre du phénix, résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… C'est bizarre, mais ça me rappelle quelque chose…"


Bonsoir à tous. Me revoilà en temps et en heure pour une nouvelle fiction, Voldemort doit mourir. VDM donc et c'est le cas de le dire, car cet OS c'est du grand n'importe quoi, il n'y a rien de sérieux et tout est à prendre au 2e voir au 3e degré. C'est comme la synthèse de toutes mes idées un peu foireuses. J'ai conscience que l'humour c'est relatif alors ça passe ou ça casse. La fiction est écrite sous forme de scénario ou de pièce de théâtre, les passages en italique sont la plupart du temps des indications scéniques. Voilà ! Je vous laisse découvrir la bête, mais avant sachez que **les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.** Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Voldemort doit mourir**

Une Comédie Dramione

Scénario original

Une super production Lolielo

Avec

Harry Potter dans le rôle d'Harry Potter

Hermione Granger Malefoy dans le rôle d'Hermione Granger

Drago Malefoy dans le rôle de Drago Malefoy

Ginny Potter dans le rôle de Ginny Weasley

Neville Londubat dans le rôle de Neville Londubat

Luna Scamander dans le rôle de Luna Lovegood

Dean Thomas dans le rôle de Dean Thomas

Seamus Finnigan dans le rôle de Seamus Finnigan

Lavande Weasley dans le rôle de Lavande Brown

Lucius Malefoy dans le rôle de Lucius Malefoy

Hélène Curt dans le rôle de Bellatrix Lestrange

Marie Sheffield dans le rôle d'Augustus Rookwood

William Trescott dans le rôle de Walden Macnair

Fifi la peluche dans le rôle de Nagini

Et

Garry le Panda dans le rôle de Ron Weasley, Mr Weasley ayant refusé de jouer son propre rôle qu'il a jugé dégradant

Avec la participation de

Leonora Walton dans le rôle de Leonora Walton

Et

Voldyminouch(1) dans le rôle de Lord Voldemort

* * *

 **VOIX OFF**

 _Ton dramatique_

Dans un monde post-apocalyptique où Lord Voldemort a pris le pouvoir. Le monde sorcier est soumis à son bon-vouloir et les Sang-De-Bourbe vivent caché. Tous ? Nonnn… Un village…heu… Un groupe d'irréductible, l'Ordre du phénix, résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… C'est bizarre, mais ça me rappelle quelque chose…

* * *

 **Scène 1**

 _12 Square Grimmaud, quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix,_

 _Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Leonora et Lavande sont assis autour de la table dans la cuisine en pleine réunion._

 **HARRY**

L'heure est grave mes amis, Voldemort gagne en puissance, il faut absolument l'empêcher de nuire. Nous devons le vaincre.

 **HERMIONE**

Par vaincre, tu veux dire le tuer ? Mais enfin Harry, tu sais bien que nous sommes les gentils et les gentils ne tuent pas les gens.

 **LUNA**

C'est vrai Harry, tuer les gens c'est mal !

 **HARRY**

Bien ! Dans ce cas, peut-être avez-vous une meilleure idée.

 **SEAMUS**

Hé, mais c'est toi l'élu, on ne va pas faire ton boulot non plus.

 **RON**

 _Mange son bambou_

Mrrfff.

 **LAVANDE**

C'est une très bonne idée mon Ron-Ron, oh comme tu es intelligent !

 **DEAN**

Ça va peut-être vous paraitre absurde, mais je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce qu'il a dit.

 **NEVILLE**

Je n'osais pas le dire, mais moi non plus…

 **HERMIONE**

C'est évident, il a dit qu'il fallait amener Voldemort à se tuer lui-même.

 **GINNY**

OK, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment on fait pour le pousser au suicide ?

 **LEONORA**

 _Se lime les ongles_

On n'a qu'à lui faire écouter Justin Bieber(2).

 **LUNA**

Oh non, c'est cruel.

 **LAVANDE**

Hé ! Moi j'aime bien Justin Bieber. Il est mignon, pas autant que mon Ron-Ron, mais il l'est quand même et puis il chante bien.

 _Commence à chanter_

Baby, baby, baby oh… Like baby, baby, baby nooo…

 _Tout le monde se bouche les oreilles._

 **HERMIONE**

 _Hurle, les oreilles bouchées_

Oh non, pas ça ! S'il vous plait, donnez-moi une arme. Je veux mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

 **NEVILLE**

 _Hurle, les oreilles bouchées_

Super ! ça à l'air de marcher, mais c'est qui Justin Bieber ?

 **GINNY**

 _Hurle, les oreilles bouchées_

Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

 **HARRY**

 _Hurle, les oreilles bouchées_

Par pitié ! Lavande cesse ceci.

 _Lavande arrête de chanter._

 **LEONORA**

 _Agite sa lime à ongles_

C'est radical, seuls les moldus et quelques rares personnes du monde sorcier sont immunisé. Un génie du mal ce Justin Bieber.

 **HARRY**

Brillant ! Nous tenons notre plan. Voldemort va enfin payer pour le mal qu'il a fait autour de lui. Je pourrais enfin avoir une vie sentimentale normale.

 **RON**

 _Mange son Bambou_

Mrfff.

 _Hermione et Lavande éclatent de rire._

 **HARRY**

Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

 **HERMIONE**

 _Morte de rire._

Ron dit que ce n'est faute de Voldemort si tu es toujours puceau.

 _Les autres éclatent de rire à leur tour, Harry se renfrogne et croise les bras._

 **GINNY**

Ron a parfaitement raison. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je ne te courrais pas après.

 **HARRY**

Bon ça suffit ! Si vous avez fini de vous préoccuper de ma vie privée, on pourrait peut-être revenir à la réunion.

 **SEAMUS**

 _Mort de rire._

Je ne voudrais pas être mauvaise langue, mais c'est toi qui a commencé à en parler.

 **NEVILLE**

Bon comment on procède ?

 **LAVANDE**

C'est l'anniversaire de Voldemort samedi, Bellatrix lui organise une fête au manoir Malefoy. On n'a qu'à y aller.

 **DEAN**

Et comment le sais-tu ?

 **LAVANDE**

C'était dans _la gazette de Vodly_.

 **HERMIONE**

Il n'est pas né le 31 décembre, pourquoi il fête son anniversaire en plein mois de juin ?

 **LEONORA**

 _Se lime les ongles_

Parce qu'il adore fêter son anniversaire. Il a décrété qu'il aurait lieu tous les mois. Non, mais il n'y a que Lavande et moi qui lisons _la gazette de Vodly_? J'avoue que ce journal est parfois un peu limite, les trucs sur les tortures et tout… mais il y a pleins d'infos croustillantes. À ce propos saviez-vous que Nagini avait mué il y a deux jours ?

 **LAVANDE**

 _Excitée_

Oui ! C'est incroyable…

 _Harry la coupe._

 **HARRY**

Ce n'est pas que votre sujet n'intéresse personne, mais… non en fait il n'intéresse personne.

 _Lavande et Leonora ouvrent la bouche, choquée_.

J'aimerais en revenir à la réunion. Nous allons donc infiltrer la soirée et passer une chanson de Justin Bieber. Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne pourront le supporter et s'entretueront. Bien sûr, nous serons protégés par des bouchons d'oreilles pour ne pas être affectés…

 _Leonora le coupe._

 **LEONORA**

Pardon, mais le Mangemort, ce n'est pas un club SM ?

 _Tous les regards se tournent vers elles, consternés._

 **HERMIONE**

Quoi ?! Mais non ce sont les partisans de Voldemort.

 **LEONORA**

Ah… ça explique pourquoi je n'ai jamais trouvé le club… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tous ces types sont habillés en cuir noir et portent des cagoules et des masques ? Ça fait quand même super SM.

 **HARRY**

Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires, reste à savoir comment se procurer cette chanson.

 **DEAN**

On n'a qu'à aller dans un magasin moldu, ils l'adorent.

 **HARRY**

Parfait, Hermione tu iras.

 **HERMIONE**

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Et puis, ce plan ne me parait pas être une bonne idée, Harry. Ça me semble un peu simplet.

 **HARRY**

Je ne pas y aller moi-même, je suis recherché et c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer dans cette fiction, ne discute pas.

 **HERMIONE**

Ah… OK !

 **VOIX OFF**

 _Ton dramatique_

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione fut mandatée pour aller chercher le CD de Justin Bieber au magasin moldu. À cet instant, elle ne se doutait pas que cette mission changerait sa vie.

* * *

 **Scène 2**

 _Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire_

 _Voldemort et ses mangemorts sont réunis autour de la table de la salle à manger._

 **VOLDEMORT**

L'heure est grave, mes chers fidèles.

 **ROOKWOOD**

Ah bon pourquoi ? Vous avez gagné, le monde sorcier es sous contrôle. Tout le monde vous vénère, maître.

 **VOLDEMORT**

Je sais, mais ça sonnait bien. Bref, je n'aurais de repos tant que cette vermine d'Harry Potter sera vivante. Il faut que je me débarrasse de lui.

 **LUCIUS**

Si je puis me permettre, votre crasse, votre plus gros problème n'est pas Potter, mais cette Sang-De-Bourbe qui lui sert de meilleure amie, c'est elle le cerveau du groupe.

 **BELLATRIX**

En temps normal peut-être, mais ce n'est pas elle qui a trouvé le plan génial devant faire tomber le maître des ténèbres d'après notre informateur secret. Plan qu'il n'a d'ailleurs pas voulu dévoiler.

 **LUCIUS**

Ne commence pas à pointer les failles du scénario Bellatrix, ou tu risques de disparaître malencontreusement…

 **VOLDEMORT**

Calmez-vous mes agneaux ! Il faut donc que nous enlevions cette fille pour forcer Potter à se rendre. Sans elle, terminé les plans infaillibles. Potter est fini.

 _L'assemblé éclate d'un rire diabolique._

Jeune Malefoy, c'est toi qui seras chargé de cette mission.

 **DRAGO**

Bien maître.

 **VOLDEMORT**

Macnair ! Rookwood ! Vous l'assisterez dans sa tâche.

 **MACNAIR ET ROOKWOOK**

À vos ordres mon seigneur.

 **VOLDEMORT**

Bien. Maintenant que nous avons réglé cette affaire concernant cet avorton de Potter. Nous pouvons aborder un sujet plus important à savoir la préparation de mon anniversaire. Comment cela avance-t-il Bellatrix ?

 **BELLATRIX**

Oh très bien votre méchanceté, toutes les grandes familles de Sang-Pur ont été conviées.

 **VOLDEMORT**

 _Ton menaçant_

Conviées ?

 **BELLATRIX**

 _Tremble de peur_

Je veux dire qu'on les a obligés à venir sous peine de les torturer au doloris…

 _Tremble d'excitation_

… avant leur arracher les membres un par un et de les brûler sous leurs yeux. Ensuite on leur enlèvera les yeux avec une petite cuillère et on leur arrachera les poils et les cheveux à la pince à épiler…

 _Éclate d'un rire dément_

… Puis on leur reversera de la cire chaude dans les oreilles et on les lacèrera au couteau.

 **MACNAIR**

Et après on les tuera ?

 **LUCIUS**

 _Ton hautain_

Non ! bien sûr que non enfin ! Nous sommes des gens civilisés. Nous ne tuons pas les gens comme cela sans raison valable.

 **VOLDEMORT**

 _Excité_

Bien ! Ce sera sensationnel, tout le monde sera terrifié. Oh comme j'aime fêter mon anniversaire et n'oublie pas d'inviter les amis de Nagini, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente seule, il faut qu'elle aussi s'amuse.

 _Prends Nagini dans ces bras pour lui faire des bisous et le frotter contre sa joue._

Hein ma choupinounette ? Tu vas t'amuser hein ?! et papa sera fier de toi… Oui tu es belle, tu es la plus belle !

 _L'assemblée, gênée détourne le regard._

 **VOLDEMORT**

 _Se racle la gorge._

Bon, nous avons régler toutes les questions je voulais aborder. Je lève la réunion. Attention, ne me décevez pas ou vous le regretterez.

 _Musique effrayante._

 **MACNAIR**

Vous nous tuerez ?

 **VOLDEMORT**

 _Outré_

Mais nooonnn… Ce que tu peux être morbide Macnair. Je me contenterai de vous infliger les pires sévices jusqu'à que vous demandiez grâce. Maintenant partez tous d'ici, je dois prendre le thé avec ne-fait-pas-parti-de-cette-fiction ( _la production s'excuse pour ce désagrément, mais le personnage coûtait trop cher_ ).

 **LES MANGEMORTS**

Bien Maître.

 **VOIX OFF**

Alors que les mangemorts laissent Voldemort à son thé avec ne-fait-pas-parti-de-cette-fiction… Oui Voldemort aussi boit du thé, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est méchant et qu'il a une tête de serpent qu'il est incapable d'apprécier une bonne tasse de thé Earl Grey du plus grand cru donc rangez vos idées préconçues et vos préjugés. N'avez-vous donc pas honte d'être aussi prompte à juger votre prochain ? Je suis incroyablement déçu et je ne sais pas si je peux continuer à narrer cette histoire à des gens aussi vils que vous… Bon je vais continuer parce que…

 _La production s'excuse pour ce discours moralisateur, nous vous assurons que ce narrateur a été licencié sans indemnités. Nous vous remercions pour votre compréhension._

* * *

 **Scène 3**

 _Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire_

 _Drago est allongé dans son lit avec une fille blonde plantureuse, ou brune, peu importe de toute manière ce n'est pas Hermione._

 **CRUCHE LAMBDA**

 _Voix de crécelle stupide_

Oh Drago, c'était fantastique ! Tu es merveilleux.

 _Elle se blottit dans ses bras._

 **DRAGO**

 _Regarde droit devant lui_

Je sais, je suis parfait.

 _La cruche lambda glousse_.

 **DRAGO**

Je suis content de t'avoir rendu heureuse, mais vois-tu je suis également généreux, c'est l'une de mes nombreuses qualités. Tu comprendras donc que tu ne peux pas être la seule à profiter de mes talents et tu as déjà eu plus que ton compte.

 _La cruche lambda s'écarte et l'observe._

 **CRUCHE LAMBDA**

 _Voix de crécelle stupide_

Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

 **DRAGO**

Oh chérie, ne crois pas que je t'appelle ainsi parce que j'ai un quelconque intérêt pour toi, c'est juste que j'ai oublié ton prénom… Où en étais-je ? Oui, ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre, de manière élégante, c'est que tu dois déguerpir rapidement, car tu n'as plus aucun intérêt maintenant que toi et moi… enfin, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin.

 _La cruche lambda se redresse et quitte précipitamment le lit._

 **CRUCHE LAMBDA**

 _Voix de crécelle stupide_

Tu n'es qu'un salop !

 **DRAGO**

 _Sourit_

Chérie, voyons ne sois pas vulgaire.

 _La cruche lambda sort en pleurant et claque la porte avec violence._

 _Drago soupire et s'allonge sur le dos en regardant le plafond._

 _Suite à une plainte de l'ADF (Association de défense des femmes) pour traitement humiliant et dégradant envers les femmes, nous devons faire face à des restrictions budgétaires. Les personnages de Seamus Finnigan et Luna Lovegood sont donc supprimés. Nous avons dû également avoir recours à des sponsors. Nous nous excusons par avance des placements de produits et autres publicités qui manqueront souvent de subtilité._

 _Cordialement,_

 _La production._

 _Lucius entre dans la pièce._

 **DRAGO**

 _Ne bouge pas_

Ah père ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

 **LUCIUS**

 _Ton méprisant_

Par pitié Drago, habille-toi donc ! Tu me fais honte par ton comportement.

 **DRAGO**

 _S'habille_

Je vous en prie, père épargnez-moi vos discours moralisateurs. Je les connais par cœur, vous radotez.

 **LUCIUS**

 _Renifle de façon méprisante_

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal dans ma vie pour mériter un fils tel que toi.

Peu importe, ce n'est pas la question. Rookwook et Macnair sont près, ils n'attendent plus que toi. Il est temps de partir mon fils, ne me déçois pas.

 **VOIX OFF 2**

Alors qu'il se préparait à partir enlever la douce Hermione, il ne se doutait pas qu'à son retour plus rien ne serait comme avant… Oui moi aussi je trouve que cette phrase est cul cul la praline, mais que voulez-vous, je fais mon boulot de narrateur. Blâmer l'auteur plutôt que moi, je ne suis que le messager. Bref, où en étions-nous ?... Douce Hermione… Partir… bla bla bla… Ah oui ! Pendant ce temps, l'Ordre du phénix peaufinait son super plan infaillible… youpi ! Oui j'improvise, il faut être un peu créatif dans la vie et puis de toute façon ils ne peuvent pas me virer, je suis bénévole et avec les restrictions budgétaires…

 _Le narrateur bénévole a été chassé du studio. Nous faisons tout notre possible pour vous trouver un narrateur digne de ce nom. Veillez-nous pardonnez pour ces multiples contrariétés._

* * *

 **Scène 4**

 _Une rue marchande du Londres moldu,_

 _Point de vue de Drago_

 _Hermione perchée sur des talons de 12 cm et vêtue d'une robe très courte et très moulante remonte la rue, au ralenti sous le titre « Sexual Healing » de Marvin Gaye. Elle enlève sa pince de cheveux, les faisant retomber pendant qu'elle secoue sensuellement la tête, toujours au ralenti._

 _Drago est temporairement indisponible, il a la bouche grande ouverte et le regard fixé sur Hermione._

 **ROOKWOOD**

Hé Ben, c'est elle la Sang-De-Bourbe. Elle est superbe, je croyais qu'ils étaient moches.

 **MACNAIR**

Moi aussi. Drago, tu es sûr qu'il s'agit bien d'elle ? Drago ?

 _Crie_

Drago !

 _Drago sort de sa torpeur, la chanson qui résonnait dans sa tête s'arrête._

 **DRAGO**

Hein ?

 **MACNAIR**

Tu es certain qu'il s'agit de la Sang-De-Bourbe ?

 **DRAGO**

 _Les yeux dans le vague_

Oui c'est elle. N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ?

 **ROOKWOOD**

Pardon ?

 **DRAGO**

 _Se racle la gorge_

Non rien. Suivons-la.

 _Pendant ce temps,_

 **HERMIONE**

 _Parle à son oreillette Thomas & Finnigan (Thomas & Finnigan, magie et technologie)_

Non mais vous êtes sûr que la robe était nécessaire ? J'ai l'air d'une call-girl !

 **OREILLETTE**

 _Leonora_

Il vaut mieux avoir l'air d'une call-girl que d'une pute !

 _Harry_

Merci Leonora pour cette intervention pleine d'esprit. Pour te répondre Hermione, oui la robe est nécessaire. En raison des restrictions budgétaires, nous sommes contraints d'attirer un public large et c'est bien connu, le sexe fait vendre.

 _Neville_

Et puis, ça te permettra peut-être d'avoir une réduction.

 **HERMIONE**

 _Parle à son oreillette Thomas & Finnigan (Thomas & Finnigan, magie et technologie)_

J'ai l'impression d'être un produit de consommation.

 **OREILLETTE**

 _Dean_

Estime-toi heureuse de ne pas travailler pour PETA. Eux, ils t'auraient foutu à poil.

 **HERMIONE**

 _Parle à son oreillette Thomas & Finnigan (Thomas & Finnigan, magie et technologie)_

Merci Dean, ça me remonte vraiment le moral.

 **OREILLETTE**

 _Lavande_

Ne te plaint pas Hermione, c'est un compliment, Ron-Ron m'a dit qu'ils ne choisissaient pas les plus moches.

 _Ginny_

Dépêche-toi Hermione, j'ai un mauvais présentement.

 _Hermione entre dans le magasin et va vers une vendeuse._

 **HERMIONE**

Bonjour, je souhaiterais acheter un CD de Justin Bieber.

 **LA VENDEUSE**

 _Mâche vulgairement un chewing-gum_

 _Blasée_

Quel album ?

 **HERMIONE**

Je ne sais pas moi, peu importe.

 **LA VENDEUSE**

 _Mâche vulgairement un chewing-gum_

 _Blasée_

C'est pour un cadeau ?

 **HERMIONE**

Heu oui, oui c'est ça.

 **LA VENDEUSE**

 _Mâche vulgairement un chewing-gum_

 _Blasée_

Oh comme c'est original. Allée 4.

 _Hermione récupère un exemplaire de chaque album, paye sans avoir pu bénéficier d'une réduction et sort du magasin._

 **HERMIONE**

 _Parle à son oreillette Thomas & Finnigan (Thomas & Finnigan, magie et technologie)_

Mission accomplie !

 _Des exclamations de joies se font entendre dans l'oreillette._

 _Hermione rejoint une rue déserte pour transplaner mais elle est interceptée par les trois mangemorts._

 **ROOKWOOD**

Pas si vite ma jolie, où crois-tu aller comme cela ?

 **HERMIONE**

Heu… Au quartier général de l'Ordre.

 **OREILLETTE**

 _Harry_

Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

 **MACNAIR**

N'essaye pas de jouer à la plus fine avec nous ! tu vas nous suivre et sans discuter.

 **HERMIONE**

Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

 **ROOKWOOD**

Parce que nous sommes en train de t'enlever quelle question !

 **OREILLETTE**

 _Harry_

Hermione ?

 **HERMIONE**

Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire sans me battre vous vous fourrez la baguette dans l'œil.

 **DRAGO**

Du calme Granger. Suis-nous sans discuter et il ne sera fait aucun mal

 **HERMIONE**

Rêve !

 **OREILLETTE**

 _Harry_

Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas on arrive en renfort.

 _Les mangemorts se mettent en garde et Hermione fait de même._

 _._

 _Devant la violence exceptionnelle de cette scène, nous préférons interrompre ce programme et vous présenter un documentaire animalier._

 **LUNA SCAMANDER**

 _Sourit largement_

Bonjour, je suis Luna Scamander, je suis naturaliste et aujourd'hui, je vais vous parler des Ronflacks Cornus. Les Ronflacks Cornus sont des animaux fascinants bien que méconnus. Des personnes mal intentionnées vous ferrons croire qu'ils n'existent pas, mais c'est faux, ils existent. Seulement, ils dérangent le ministère qui met tout en œuvre pour cacher leur existence à la population. Il est de mon devoir, en tant naturaliste chevronnée de les mettre en lumière… Oh non, vous n'allez pas couper cette intervention, vous ne me ferrez pas taire, le monde doit connaitre…

 _Interruption du programme pour une intervention du ministère de la magie._

Ceci est un message du ministère de la magie : « Les Ronflacks Cornus n'existent pas. Cordialement ».

 _Nous pouvons à présent retourner à notre fiction._

 _._

 _Les mangemorts sont ligotés et bâillonnés et Hermione les tient en joue avec sa baguette._

 _Harry, Neville, Dean et Ron transplanent aux côtés d'Hermione._

 **DEAN**

Eh ben, on arrive après la fête on dirait.

 **HERMIONE**

Hé ! Je suis Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération. Tu crois vraiment que 3 abrutis habillés en latex noir peuvent quelque chose contre moi.

 _Drago essaye de parler et Hermione lui enlève son bâillon d'un coup de baguette._

 **DRAGO**

En fait, je t'ai laissé gagner Granger.

 **HERMIONE**

C'est ça Malefoy ! Et toi et moi allons nous marier et avoir un bébé.

 _Les cinq membres de l'ordre éclatent de rire._

 **RON**

Mmrrffff

 **HERMIONE**

Ah oui ! tiens Harry, voici… Tu-Sais-Quoi.

 _Hermione sort les CD de son sac et les donne à Harry. Il les range dans sa cape._

 **DEAN**

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ?

 **HARRY**

On les emmène au QG, ils feront de bons otages.

 **DRAGO**

 _Sourit_

Je ne crois pas non… Tu vas gentiment nous laisser partir et nous emmenons Granger.

 **HARRY**

Parce que tu crois que tu es en position de dire quoi que ce soit.

 **DRAGO**

 _Sourit_

Je suis en position de dire ce que je veux oui, à moins que Granger ne souhaite ne plus revoir ses parents.

 **HERMIONE**

 _Inquiète_

Quoi ?

 **DRAGO**

 _Sourit_

Tu as bien entendu Granger, nous détenons tes parents.

 _Musique dramatique._

 **HERMIONE**

 _Inquiète_

Quoi ?

 **DRAGO**

 _Sourit_

Tu as bien entendu Granger, nous détenons tes parents.

 **HERMIONE**

Tu mens.

 **DRAGO**

 _Sourit_

Crois-moi si tu veux, mais j'ai donné pour consigne à mon père de faire ce qu'il faut si jamais nous ne te ramenons pas.

 **HARRY**

Hermione, ne crois pas ce qu'il te dit, tu connais Malefoy, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

 **HERMIONE**

Je sais Harry, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

 **NEVILLE**

Tu ne vas pas faire ça Hermione !

 **RON**

Mrrrff !

 **HERMIONE**

Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer.

 _Regarde Harry dans les yeux et lui chuchote_

Je n'ai pas longtemps à tenir de toute façon.

 _Se tourne vers Drago_

C'est bon, je me rends.

 **DRAGO**

 _Sourit_

C'est bien, tu deviens raisonnable.

 _Hermione lance un regard noir à Drago qui continue de sourire._

 **HERMIONE**

Allez-vous-en les garçons.

 **NEVILLE**

Mais…

 **HERMIONE**

Maintenant ! Et n'oubliez pas de vous en tenir au plan.

 **HARRY**

Fais attention à toi Hermione.

 _Les garçons transplanent._

 _Hermione libère les mangemorts et Drago se saisit d'elle et lui confisque sa baguette._

 **DRAGO**

Je te tiens ma belle, maintenant, tu nous suis !

 **HERMIONE**

Tu libèreras mes parents ?

 **DRAGO**

Tu n'es plus vraiment en position de négocier, mais oui, ils seront libérés.

 **HERMIONE**

Bien. Je vous suis alors.

 _Hermione et les trois mangemorts transplanent._

* * *

 **Scène 5**

 _Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire_

 _Hermione est enchainée par les poignets à un mur du salon violet, Voldemort et ses mangemorts lui font face._

 **VOLDEMORT**

Voici donc la demoiselle qui nous cause tant de soucis.

 **HERMIONE**

 _Lève le menton_

Je veux voir mes parents !

 **BELLATRIX**

Pour qui te prends-tu sale Sang-De-Bourbe pour oser exiger quoi que ce soit.

 **VOLDEMORT**

Enfin Bellatrix, ne sois pas si agressive avec notre invitée. Drago !

 _Voldemort se tourne vers Drago et Hermione tire la langue à Bellatrix._

 **BELLATRIX**

Mais maître…

 _Pointe Hermione du doigt_

Elle… Elle…

 _Voldemort la coupe_

 **VOLDEMORT**

Ça suffit ! Drago, fais entrer les parents de Miss Granger.

 **DRAGO**

Oui mon seigneur.

 _Drago sort de la pièce et revient avec un couple bâillonné._

 **HERMIONE**

Ce ne sont pas mes parents !

 **VOLDEMORT**

Ah bon ? Rookwood !

 _Ton faussement doucereux_

As-tu une explication à cela ?

 **ROOKWOOD**

Eh bien, ce sont des moldus, je pensais qu'on pouvait prendre n'importe lesquels.

 **HERMIONE**

C'est incroyablement raciste ! Ce n'est pas parce que mes parents sont moldus qu'ils sont n'importe quel moldu. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! Une telle ignorance, ce n'est pas croyable.

 **BELLATRIX**

Tais-toi donc Sang-De-Bourbe !

 **VOLDEMORT**

Bellatrix ! Puisque tu n'es pas capable de te dominer, sors.

 _Bellatrix lance un regard noir à Hermione et sort de la pièce._

 **VOLDEMORT**

Je suis confus, mon personnel laisse à désirer.

 _Ton menaçant_

Nous verrons plus tard pour ton châtiment Rookwood.

 _Rookwood tremble._

 **MACNAIR**

Il va mourir ?

 **VOLDEMORT**

Macnair, tu sors !

 _Macnair sort, la tête basse._

 **VOLDEMORT**

Bon. Eh bien, libérez ces personnes alors.

 _Lucius enlève le bâillon au couple._

 **MOLDU 1**

Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Croyez-moi, vous allez avoir des nouvelles de notre avocat, bande de voyous. Bandits !

 **LUCIUS**

Allons, allons. Il n'a pas lieu d'avoir recours à de telles extrémités, nous pouvons en discuter. Venez, je vais vous raccompagner à la grille.

 **MOLDU 2**

Et vous avez intérêt à nous payer le taxi !

 **LUCIUS**

Mais bien entendu.

 _Lucius et les moldus sortent de la pièce._

 **VOLDEMORT**

À nous deux, Miss Granger…

 **HERMIONE**

Vous pouvez me tuer dès à présent, je ne vous dirais rien, même sous la torture.

 **VOLDEMORT**

Vous tuer ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? Et puis non vous êtes trop mignonne pour cela. C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

 **DRAGO**

 _Les yeux fixés sur Hermione_

Indubitablement.

 **VOLDEMORT**

Vous avez une peau magnifique. Comment faites-vous pour avoir un teint si parfait ?

 **HERMIONE**

Oh merci, j'utilise les produits…

 _Regard intense_

… _Perfection, parce que c'est ce que je suis._

 _Lève le menton_

Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

 **VOLDEMORT**

 _Ton faussement doucereux_

Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, très chère.

 _Voldemort et ses mangemorts éclatent d'un rire diabolique._

 **VOIX OFF 3**

 _Ton dramatique_

Hermione était donc prisonnière de Voldemort et il semblait ne plus y avoir d'espoir pour elle, car le sort que lui réservait Voldemort était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Atroce, si vous voulez mon avis. Ce devrait être interdit d'être si cruel. Sa seule chance de salut était l'Ordre… Ce qui n'était pas gagné.

* * *

 **Scène 6**

 _12 Square Grimmaud, quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix,_

 _Lavande, Leonora et Ginny sont dans le salon et regardent les feudeymons de l'amour (sur Magic TV, à voir et revoir sur tous les bons télévoyeurs) sur le télévoyeur(3) Thomas & Finnigan (Thomas & Finnigan, magie et technologie)._

 **GINNY**

 _Pleure_

Oh non John-Éric comment peux-tu faire ça ? Adopter un chat avec l'ex-belle-sœur de l'amie du collègue de la petite nièce d'Augustina-Laura, la sœur ton camarade de chambre à Poudlard qui avait des sentiments pour toi, deux ans auparavant.

 **LAVANDE**

 _Pleure_

C'est honteux ! Ces hommes tous des salops ! Sauf mon Ron-Ron bien sûr. Mais ce qui me choque le plus c'est le fait que cette garce de Pénélope-Carmen l'ait raconté au cousin par alliance de sa meilleure amie qui l'a répété à Debbie, qui l'a répété à Michel, qui l'a répété à Maxwell, l'oncle du demi-frère d'Augustina-Laura qui le lui a répété à elle. Est-ce une façon d'apprendre une chose pareille ? Je vous le demande !

 **LEONORA**

 _Pleure_

Monde cruel… En plus, il met des collants. Des collants !

 _Harry, Ron, Neville et Dean rentrent au QG._

 **GINNY**

 _Essuie ses larmes_

Où est Hermione ?

 **HARRY**

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle… Elle a été enlevée.

 **LES FILLES**

Quoi ?!

 **NEVILLE**

Mais pas de panique, elle l'a été de son plein gré. Et nous avons les CD.

 **DEAN**

Oui, nous la récupérerons rapidement lorsque nous mettrons en pratique notre plan génial.

 **GINNY**

Ah oui, et le fait qu'Hermione reste pendant deux jours prisonnière de Voldemort ne vous inquiète pas ? Elle pourrait être torturée ou tuée.

 **NEVILLE**

Hermione a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

 **GINNY**

Ah oui ? Et c'est censé nous rassurer ? C'est elle l'otage !

 **HARRY**

J'ai confiance en Hermione et puis c'est l'un des personnages principaux, elle na ne vas certainement pas mourir, nous ne sommes pas dans Game of Thrones (sur HBO, à voir et revoir sur tous les bons télévoyeurs).

 **GINNY**

Vu comme cela…

 _Les garçons se servent des bièraubeurres (Pas de plus grand bonheur que la Bièraubeurre !)._

 **DEAN**

 _Sirote sa_ _bièraubeurre (Pas de plus grand bonheur que la Bièraubeurre !)_

 _Choqué_

Oh non ! Augustina-Laura n'a pas osé ! Faire de l'aqua poney avec Elliot-Laurent, le fils du responsable du restaurant à côté de l'épicier d'en bas de chez John-Éric pour se venger de lui. C'est excessif !

 **RON**

 _Mange son bambou_

Mmmrff.

 **LAVANDE**

Bien sûr Ron-Ron que ça va marcher. Regarde, maintenant ils sont mariés et ils ont des jumeaux… Ah non, ils viennent de divorcer. Oh cette Pénélope-Carmen !

 **GINNY**

 _Agacée_

Non, mais je rêve ! Je suis la seule à être préoccupé par le sort d'Hermione ?

 **HARRY**

 _Sirote sa bièraubeurre (Pas de plus grand bonheur que la Bièraubeurre !)_

Mais non ma libellule, seulement nous avons déjà un plan d'une efficacité redoutable, nous ne pouvons pas tout compromettre en agissant impulsivement et Hermione a dit de s'en tenir au plan. Détends-toi.

 _Chuchote à Neville_

Maintenant qu'Hermione n'est pas là, c'est elle qui joue les rabat-joie.

 **GINNY**

Quoi ?

 **HARRY**

 _Sirote sa bièraubeurre (Pas de plus grand bonheur que la Bièraubeurre !)_

Rien mon adorée, tu es rayonnante aujourd'hui, tu as changé de coiffure ?

 **GINNY**

 _Rougit_

Oh tu l'as remarqué, je… Ne change pas de sujet !

 **HARRY**

 _Sirote sa bièraubeurre (Pas de plus grand bonheur que la Bièraubeurre !)_

Ecoute Ginny, si ça peut te rassurer nous irons tous sauver Hermione samedi. Jusque-là, nous allons nous préparer.

 **LEONORA**

Heu… Sans moi, la nouvelle collection d'Ivaneski sort samedi aussi. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je prendrais quelque chose pour Hermione.

 **GINNY**

 _Blasée_

Ça, c'est une véritable amie…

 **VOIX OFF 3**

Quand je vous disais que ce n'était pas gagné…

 _Se racle la gorge_

 _Ton dramatique_

Revenons à présent à cette pauvre Hermione qui malgré son teint de pêche vivait un Calvaire chez ces horribles mangemorts.

* * *

 **Scène 7**

 _Avertissement : cette scène peut être particulièrement éprouvante, âmes sensibles s'abstenir._

 _Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire_

 _Des hurlements se font entendre dans l'une des chambres du manoir. Voldemort, Drago, Lucius, Bellatrix et Macnair sont présents dans la pièce pour que le calvaire de leur innocente victime ne soit que plus grand. Rookwood est quant à lui puni, il n'est donc pas présent._

 **VOLDEMORT**

Allons Miss Granger, sortez maintenant de ce dressing, ma patience à des limites !

 _Hermione sort._

 _Musique angoissante._

 _Elle porte une affreuse robe rose à frous-frous, avec de la dentelle lavande moche. Ses bourreaux ont un mouvement de recul sauf Drago qui bizarrement ne semble pas rebuté par ce spectacle apocalyptique._

 **HERMIONE**

 _Les larmes aux yeux_

Pourquoi me détestez-vous tant ? Depuis que je suis ici, vous n'avez cessé de me torturer en me faisant porter des créations de l'année dernière et en m'empêchant de lire. Mais là…

 _Pleure_

… C'est… c'est machiavélique !

 _Pleure encore plus_

C'est une Amanda Peròn ! Qui date d'il y a deux ans… et… et… Rose ! Je haie porter cette couleur !

 _S'effondre sur le lit en sanglots. Voldemort, Lucius, Bellatrix et Macnair éclatent d'un rire sadique._

 **LUCIUS**

Quelle idée lumineuse, votre horreur, humilier cette péronnelle, icône de la mode en la faisant passer pour une personne de mauvais goût. La fashion-police ne lui pardonnera jamais ce faux pas vestimentaire et elle finira seule comme une pestiférée. Plus personne ne la prendra plus jamais comme référence et elle ne pourra même plus s'évader par la lecture. Brillant !

 **VOLDEMORT**

 _Satisfait_

Je sais, je ne suis pas le seigneur des ténèbres pour rien. Elle portera cette robe ce soir à mon anniversaire. Ainsi, tout le monde pourra profiter de sa déchéance.

 **BELLATRIX**

 _Excitée_

Cette Sang-De-Bourbe va enfin avoir ce qu'elle mérite !

 **VOLDEMORT**

Tu vois Bellatrix ? ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'il y avait pire que le sortilège de doloris.

 **BELLATRIX**

 _Excitée_

Parfaitement, votre gracieuse méchanceté, vous aviez raison comme toujours.

 **VOLDEMORT**

Bien ! Maintenant que nous nous sommes bien délectés de sa détresse, nous devrions avancer dans la préparation de mon anniversaire qui promet d'être horrifique. D'autant plus, que je prévois de faire porter à Miss Granger, en plus de cette horreur, des chaussures orange… fluo !

 _Hermione pleure plus fort._

 **BELLATRIX**

 _Excitée_

Oh, mon maître, comme vous êtes méchant !

 **VOLDEMORT**

Je sais, je sais. Retournons à nos préparatifs. Macnair ! Surveille notre invitée et veille surtout à ce qu'elle n'ait accès à aucun livre.

 _Voldemort, Drago, Lucius et Bellatrix sortent de la chambre._

* * *

 **Scène 8**

 _Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire_

 _Un peu plus tard, dans la chambre, Hermione est allongée sur le lit toujours vêtu de son affreuse meringue. Macnair la surveille et en profite pour fouiller dans le sac à main d'Hermione._

 **HERMIONE**

Pouvez s'il vous plait arrêter de fouiller dans mon sac ou la notion de propriété vous est-elle totalement étrangère ?

 _Elle se lève devant l'absence de réaction_

Hé ! Je vous parle. En plus d'être stupide, inculte et ignorant, vous êtes sourd ?

 **MACNAIR**

 _Choqué_

Ça ! Ce n'était pas gentil du tout.

 **HERMIONE**

 _Confuse_

Oh je suis désolée, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment avec la détention, les tortures tout ça…

 **MACNAIR**

Oh il n'y a pas de mal, je comprends que c'est éprouvant, mais vous devez vous aussi comprendre que je ne fais que mon travail d'homme de main.

 **HERMIONE**

Oh oui, bien sûr.

 _Macnair sort un revolver du sac._

 **MACNAIR**

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 **HERMIONE**

Un revolver, c'est moldu, ça sert à blesser les gens, je l'ai su moi pour les cas de force majeure, mais j'espère ne jamais avoir à m'en servir.

 **MACNAIR**

Et on peut tuer avec ?

 **HERMIONE**

Heu… Oui.

 **MACNAIR**

Sans magie ? Fascinant… les moldus ne sont peut-être pas les êtres frustes que j'avais imaginé.

 **HERMIONE**

Heu… Écoutez, je déteste cet engin, je vous le donne si vous le voulez.

 **MACNAIR**

Vraiment ?

 **HERMIONE**

Oui.

 **MACNAIR**

Oh vous êtes la personne la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

 **HERMIONE**

 _Émue_

Merci, ça me va droit au cœur.

 _Drago entre dans la chambre._

 **DRAGO**

Tu peux y aller Macnair, je prends le relais. Le seigneur des ténèbres a besoin d'un autre avis sur la couleur des nappes.

 **MACNAIR**

J'y vais. Merci miss Granger, ce fut un plaisir d'être votre geôlier.

 **HERMIONE**

Plaisir partagé.

 _Macnair rend son sac à Hermione puis sort._

 _Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago vérifie qu'il est bien parti puis tend une robe à Hermione._

 **DRAGO**

Dépêche-toi de la mettre, nous devons partir vite. Pour l'instant, ils sont occupés, mais ça ne durera pas.

 **HERMIONE**

 _Confuse_

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

 **DRAGO**

Ça se voit non ? Je suis en train de te sauver, maintenant mets cette robe !

 _Hermione passe derrière le paravent pour se changer._

 **HERMIONE**

 _De derrière le paravent_

Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Tu me détestes et s'ils t'attrapent, tu pourrais subir les pires sévices.

 **DRAGO**

En fait, je ne te déteste pas…

 _Hermione sort de l'arrière le paravent vêtu d'une robe vert émeraude (qui lui flatte particulièrement le teint, bronzé, car nous sommes en été ! suivez un peu) en soie et Drago se retrouve de nouveau indisponible, « Crush » de Jennifer Paige raisonne dans sa tête._

 **HERMIONE**

Malefoy ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as le regard vitreux.

 _Passe sa main devant le visage de Drago_

Ouh Ouh Malefoy ?

 _Crie_

Malefoy !

 **DRAGO**

Hein ?

 _Se racle la gorge_

Il faut qu'on y aille !

 _Il lui prend la main pour sortir, mais Hermione l'arrête._

 **HERMIONE**

Attends, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi ?

 **DRAGO**

Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir souffrir.

 **VOIX OFF 3**

Ohhhh… C'est trop mignon…

 _Se racle la gorge_

Pardon.

 **HERMIONE**

 _Émue_

Oh c'est vraiment gentil, Malefoy. Mais tu sais, je ne souffrais pas vraiment, ils avaient l'air tellement fiers de leur plan que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de les décevoir. Bon cette robe était affreuse et si j'avais le choix je ne sortirais pas avec, mais de là à pleurer… Je ne suis pas si superficielle.

 **DRAGO**

Ça me rassure, mais nous devons partir pour que tu puisses être en sécurité auprès de tes amis.

 _Ils sortent et se mettent à courir dans le manoir, vers la sortie._

 **VOIX OFF 3**

Drago et Hermione fuient donc courageusement vers la sortie afin de retrouver l'Odre pour mettre Hermione à l'abri. Quand soudain, surgit un dragon… Oui, je sais… Les plafonds du manoir sont hauts OK !

 **DRAGON**

Arrghh !

 _Drago se place entre Hermione et le dragon._

 **DRAGO**

N'aie pas peur, Hermione, je suis là.

 **HERMIONE**

En fait, je n'ai pas peur…

 _Drago la coupe_

 **DRAGO**

 _Menace le dragon avec sa baguette._

Arrière monstre ! Tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de la demoiselle.

 **DRAGON**

Oh loin de moi cette idée. Je cherche le studio où se tourne _Le Hobbit_. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me l'indiquer ?

 **DRAGO**

Oh oui bien sûr, il faut aller tout droit jusqu'au village moldu en flamme, puis tourner à gauche, faire demi-tour au niveau du clocher et tourner à droite à la rivière sèche. Vous en avez pour à peine 5 minutes à vol de dragon.

 **DRAGON**

Merci mon brave.

 _Le dragon s'envole._

 **VOIX OFF 3**

Quoi ? On n'a qu'à dire que le toit est ouvrant. Oh là là, mais que vous êtes rabat-joie !

 _Hermione se jette dans les bras de Drago._

 **HERMIONE**

Oh Drago ! Merci, tu m'as sauvé deux fois aujourd'hui et même si je n'en avais pas besoin c'était très courageux de ta part.

 **DRAGO**

Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai fait que suivre mon instinct et celui-ci me disait que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi…

 _Musique romantique._

 **HERMIONE**

 _Émue_

Oh Drago…

 _Drago place son index sur la bouche d'Hermione._

 **DRAGO**

Chut, mon amour, laisse-moi terminer. Il faut que tu saches… ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même, parce que chérie, tu es arrivée et tu as changé ma façon de marcher, ma façon de parler. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressens pour toi, mais chérie, tu sais que c'est la vérité. Reste avec moi, réalise mes rêves et je serai tout ce dont tu as besoin. J'ai cherché le parfait amour toute ma vie et on dirait que j'ai enfin trouvé l'amour parfait cette fois-ci. Tu as bouleversé mon monde.

 **HERMIONE**

 _Confuse_

Ce ne sont pas les paroles de « You Rock My World » ?

 _Fin de la musique romantique._

 **DRAGO**

You quoi ?

 **HERMIONE**

Non rien, embrasse-moi !

 _Hermione et Drago sont sur le point de s'embrasser._

 **VOIX OFF 3**

Hermione et Drago vont enfin s'embrasser, chose que nous attendons depuis le début de cette fiction d'une qualité douteuse quand, tout à coup, notez la variation de vocabulaire par rapport à tout à l'heure, arrivent, comme un cheveu ou devrais-je dire des cheveux sur la soupe, l'Ordre du phénix au grand complet sauf Leonara qui est au défilé Ivaneski. Défilé d'une grande qualité, avec des créations originales et avant-gardistes. Un génie ce Ivy, non content d'être un designer au talent inégalé, il est également beau et intelligent avec des dents parfaitement blanches.

 _Nous nous excusons d'intervenir une nouvelle fois, mais nous nous excusons, encore. Ce narrateur bavard est le seul que nous ayons pu trouver._

 _Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean et Lavande arrivent. Hermione est la première à les voir et elle se jette dans les bras d'Harry._

 **HERMIONE**

Oh Harry ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir. Mais comment êtes-vous entrés ?

 **HARRY**

Nous nous sommes fait embaucher comme groupe pour jouer à l'anniversaire.

 **GINNY**

Oui sommes les PDLMDLV !

 **HERMIONE**

Les PDLMDLV ?

 **DEAN**

Oui, les provocateurs de la mort de lord Voldemort. On avait pensé à tueur de lord Voldemort ce qui aurait donné le TDLV, mais les filles trouvaient ça trop agressif.

 **NEVILLE**

 _Pointe Drago du doigt_

Pourquoi es tu avec lui ?

 **HERMIONE**

Drago m'a sauvé la vie !

 **RON**

Mrrff ?

 **HERMIONE**

C'est une longue histoire, je vous raconterai ça plus tard. Partons d'ici avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

 _Le groupe se dirige vers les loges réservées aux artistes, mais est intercepté par Bellatrix._

 **VOIX OFF 3**

Oh mon Dieu ! Que de rebondissements ! … Bon OK j'arrête.

 **BELLATRIX**

Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là l'Ordre du phénix au grand complet excepté Leonora Walton, mais tout le monde se fout de cette casse-pied. Tu me déçois énormément Drago, comment as-tu pu aider cette Sang-De-Bourbe ?

 **HARRY**

 _Travestit sa voix_

Nous ne sommes pas l'Ordre du phénix, nous sommes les PDLMDLV et ce n'est pas Drago, c'est notre manager.

 **BELLATRIX**

Me prenez-vous pour une idiote ? Je sais que c'est vous, je vous ai déjà vu ! Vous pensez vraiment que des perruques et des fausses barbes suffisent à tromper les magemorts. Et puis Potter, quelle est cette voix ? Tu as avalé un chat ?

 _Bellatrix disparait malencontreusement._

 **LAVANDE**

 _Hausse les épaules_

On lui avait bien dit de ne pas pointer les faiblesses du scénario.

 _Le groupe entre dans les loges._

* * *

 **Scène 9**

 _Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire_

 _Les invités sont dans la salle de bal du manoir et la fête va bientôt commencer._

 _Dans un coin de la salle, Macnair et Rookwood, qui n'est plus puni, discutent._

 **MACNAIR**

Une jeune fille charmante cette miss Granger, c'est un plaisir de la séquestrer. Elle m'a même fait un cadeau.

 **ROOKWOOD**

Ah bon ? Montre-moi.

 _Pendant que Macnair sort son cadeau pour le montrer à Rookwood, Voldemort monte sur la scène pour faire son discours._

 **VOLDEMORT**

 _Sourit comme il peut_

Chers amis, je vous remercie d'être venu ce soir. Bien que vous n'ayez pas eu le choix, cela me remplit de satisfaction. En effet, j'ai eu le plaisir de constater que je n'ai presque pas dû avoir recourt à la torture pour vous inciter à vernir excepté miss Greengrass, à qui je rappelle que l'enterrement de sa famille n'est en aucun cas une excuse. Cela me va droit au cœur, vous êtes tellement terrorisé par moi que vous n'osez pas me contrarier. Malheureusement pour vous, je suis sujet à des crises de colère inexpliquées, il se peut donc que quelques-uns d'entre vous en fassent les frais ce soir. Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de profiter de la soirée. Le bar et le buffet sont dès à présent ouverts. À propos du buffet, ne faites pas attention aux carcasses d'animaux morts, à moins que vous n'aimiez la viande fraiche bien sûr, n'est-ce pas Greyback ?

 _Voldemort rit et l'assemblée se force._

C'est le repas de Nagini. Il y aura aussi une animation musicale, assurée par le tout nouveau groupe PDLMDLV. Je préférais Beyonce, mais depuis que l'on apprit qu'elle était moldue…

 _Un coup de feu retentit et Voldemort s'effondre, mort._

 **MACNAIR**

Oups…

 **INVITEE 1**

 _S'évente_

Enfin ! Ce discours était d'un ennui…

 **INVITEE 2**

 _S'évente_

Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous ma chère, l'on se serait cru à l'office du dimanche.

 **ROOKWOOD**

Par Salazar, Macnair ! Tu as tué le maître.

 **INVITE 3**

 _Crie_

Quoi ?! Le seigneur des ténèbres est mort !

 _Panique générale, les invités affolés hurlent et courent dans tous les sens._

 _Harry décide de prendre les choses en main et monte sur la scène._

 **HARRY**

Pardonnez-moi, mais… s'il vous plait…

 _Crie_

Vous allez la fermer non de dieu !

 _Le calme revient_

Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis Harry Potter.

 _Rien ne se passe_

Harry Potter le survivant, le garçon qui a survécu...

 **ASSEMBLÉE**

Ah…

 **HARRY**

Oui bon, j'étais venu ce soir pour débarrasser le monde sorcier de Voldemort, mais force est de constater qu'il est décédé sans notre concours. Ce n'est pas grave, the show must go on comme on dit et comme ça m'embête d'avoir mis sur pied un plan génial et de ne pas l'exécuter. Nous allons donc procéder comme c'était prévu. Ainsi, veillez chaleureusement accueillir sur scène le groupe PDLMDLV.

 _Le reste du groupe monte sur la scène sous les acclamations du public et chacun s'installe._

 **HERMIONE**

Bonsoir, je suis Hermione Granger, Chanteuse du groupe. Avant de commencer, je demande à toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas des mangemorts de mettre les bouchons d'oreilles que va distribuer Drago Malefoy lorsque je vous le dirai. C'est bon ?

 **ASSEMBLÉE**

 _En délire_

Ouuii !

 **HERMIONE**

 _Fait signe à Harry, le batteur_

Hit it!(3)

 _Chante_

See me up in the club with 50-leven girls

Posted in the back diamond fangs in my grill

Brooklyn brim with my eyes sittin' low

Every boy in here with me got that smoke

And every girl in here gotta look me up and down

All on Instagram, cake by the pound

Circulate the image every time I come around

G's up, tell me how I'm lookin' babe

Boy, this all for you, just walk my way

Just tell me how it's lookin' babe

Just tell me how it's lookin' babe

I do this all for you, baby, just take aim

And tell me how it's lookin', babe ( _Lavande et Ginny: how it's looking_ )

And tell me how I'm lookin', babe ( _Lavande et Ginny: lookin' babe_ )

Drop the bass, man, the bass get lower

Radio say, "Speed it up, " I just go slower

High like treble, puffin' on them mids

The man ain't ever seen a booty like this

And why you think you keep my name rollin' off the tongue?

Cause when you wanna smash, I just write another one

I sneezed on the beat and the beat got sicker

Hermione all on his mouth like liquor (x4)

Like, like liquor, like, like, like liquor

Hermione all on his mouth like liquor (x3)

Like, like liquor, like, like, like liquor

(5)

 _Arrête de chanter sous les acclamations_

Maintenant, veuillez mettre vos bouchons d'oreilles. Neville c'est à toi.

 _Tout le monde sauf les mangemorts met ses bouchons d'oreilles et Neville met « Baby »._

 _Des hurlements de terreur se font entendre._

 **VOIX OFF 3**

 _Ton dramatique_

C'est ainsi que Voldemort et ses mangemorts furent vaincus. Le monde sorcier fut débarrassé de la terreur et tout le monde vécu heureux jusqu'au prochain taré qui entreprit de devenir maître du monde. C'est merveilleux n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour l'heure, retrouvons Hermione et Drago qui s'embrasse dans le soleil couchant. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes en été et que donc le soleil se couche vachement tard.

 _Drago et Hermione s'embrassent dans le soleil couchant sur la terrasse sous une musique romantique._

 **HERMIONE**

Nous devrions peut-être rentrer. Il faut déplacer les corps et j'ai promis à Leonora de récupérer la peau de Nagini pour qu'elle puisse s'en faire des chaussures.

 **DRAGO**

Oui tout de suite, mais il faut que je te dise. Si quelques filles essayent de t'arracher les yeux, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai jamais été très correcte avec les femmes et je le regrette sincèrement. Maintenant que je te connais, je sais que les femmes ne sont pas des objets.

 _L'ADF retire sa plainte._

 **HERMIONE**

C'est adorable ce que tu dis.

 **DRAGO**

C'est toi qui es adorable. Tu es la personne la plus vraie et la plus généreuse que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, je t'aime.

 **HERMIONE**

Oh… Moi aussi je t'aime.

 _Hermione_ _embrasse_ _Drago._

 **DRAGO**

You rock my world baby!

 _Hermione rit et Drago lui prend la main pour rentrer dans la salle où les invités continuent la fête en dansant sur « You Rock My World » de Michael Jackson._

 **FIN**

* * *

 _GENERIQUE « You Rock My World »_

Ah au fait, c'était Ron le traitre, il n'a jamais été démasqué, mais est mort en s'étouffant avec son bambou, Lavande ne s'en ai jamais remise et est morte de chagrin quelque temps après.

Dean s'est installé avec Leonora qui s'est fait de magnifiques chaussures avec la peau de Nagini.

Neville a trouvé une copine.

Lucius ne s'est pas suicidé, il est immunisé contre JB.

Harry et Ginny ont enfin pu avoir une vie sentimentale et sexuelle normale, si l'on exclut les jeux de rôle chelou.

Drago et Hermione se sont mariés comme le prouve l'énorme diamant dont la grosseur frôle l'indécence qu'Hermione porte à son annulaire gauche avec son alliance et ils ont un bébé.

* * *

\- Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Hermione et Drago, assis dans le salon de leur résidence londonienne observaient leur interlocutrice, un air interloqué sur le visage.

\- Je sais, dit cette dernière, c'est brillant, un chef d'œuvre, ça va exploser tous les records.

Drago est le premier à sortir de sa stupeur

\- Je ne vais pas produire ça, dit-il en jetant sur la table basse, le « script » que sa femme et lui venaient de lire.

\- Je n'ai jamais lu quelque chose d'aussi absurde, renchérie Hermione, sérieusement Leonora, tu as un grain.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, mais c'est parfait, il y a tout, de la romance, de l'action, de la passion, de l'humour…

\- Oui c'est ça… fit Drago en se levant, si on allait manger quelque part mon cœur ?

\- Je te suivrais même enfer, lui répondit Hermione se levant à son tour.

\- Où allez vous ? nous n'avons pas fini de discuter.

Drago et Hermione sortent de la pièce sans lui répondre, Leonora les suit dans le couloir.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça ! Elle est géniale cette histoire, il y a même un dragon. Hermione ! Drago !

Mais ils avaient déjà transplané.

* * *

Remarque : Macnair est employé au ministère de la magie comme bourreau, c'est lui qui vient pour Buck dans le tome 3.

(1) Star métamorphomage du cabaret sorcier qui incarne Voldemort et ayant eut un succès certain avec « I will survive ».

(2) Je n'ai rien contre JB, j'aime même certaines de ses chansons. Je l'ai choisi parce qu'il est connu et qu'il est facile de lui taper dessus.

(3) Télévision sorcière qui fonctionne un peu comme une pensine.

(4) Envoie !

(5) Il s'agit de « Yoncé » de Beyonce, adapté à Hermione

Traduction :

tu me vois arriver dans le club avec 50 filles  
Dans un coin, tu mates mes cheveux et mon cul  
Tu te caches quand je pose mes yeux sur toi  
Tous les garçons me veulent  
Toutes les filles me regardent de la tête au pied  
Tout est sur Instagram  
Ma photo circule à chaque fois que je viens  
G's m'a dit comment m'habiller, bébé

Mec tout ça c'est pour toi, viens, suis-moi  
Dis-moi comment tu me trouves bébé  
Je le fais rien que pour toi bébé  
Dis-moi comment tu me trouves bébé  
Dis-moi comment tu me trouves bébé

Laisse tomber tes cheveux, plus personne ne parle  
La radio dit d'accélérer, mais je vais juste plus  
doucement  
La température monte  
Toi, tu n'as jamais vu des fesses comme les miennes  
Et pourquoi tu penses pouvoir dire mon nom  
Car je peux avoir un autre mec en un claquement de doigts  
J'ai changé le rythme, car il était mauvais  
Ils ont tous Hermione à la bouche, comme une liqueur  
Comme, comme une liqueur, comme comme comme une liqueur  
Ils ont tous Hermione à la bouche, comme une liqueur  
Comme, comme une liqueur, comme comme comme une liqueur

.

Voilà pour cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous a plus et que vous avez ri surtout, car ça fait du bien de temps en temps. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Si vous ne partagez pas le même humour que moi, ce n'est pas grave, ça m'intéresse également d'avoir votre avis, ce que vous auriez fait différemment, ce qui vous a gêné...

Dans cet OS, on aperçoit Hermione et Drago mariés. En fait, nous sommes en juin 2014 à peu près et nos héros attendent leur premier et unique enfant commun. Pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela ? Parce que VDM s'inscrit avec NAQT dans une série que j'espère mener à bien. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Je vous embrasse,

Lolielo


End file.
